Back To December
by JateFanForever
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift Song. Elena goes back to the night she eneded her friendship with Damon all the time. She finally decided to try to fix their friendship, but is it too late? Please Read and Review.


Back to December

Author's note: I don't own the song or the characters. This is a small one-shot based on the song Back To December by Taylor Swift. It doesn't completely follow the show's storyline, but it had some of the show's events in it. It may be a bit out of character, but that it just the beauty of fan fiction, you can change characters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think.

It had been two months since she had last seen him and things hadn't exactly ended on a positive note. Two months ago Elena Gilbert told Damon Salvatore that he had lost her forever. At the time, it seemed like he had, but lately Elena was really starting to miss him. She wanted to go find him and tell him that she was sorry, but he avoided her, which was completely understandable. A few days ago however, she had been able to convince him to come over and talk to her. Now she was sitting in her bedroom waiting on him to show up, so they could talk and she could apologize for being so stupid.

Elena was snapped out of her daydreams and distant memories when she heard a knock on her bedroom window.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.**_

_****_

"Damon, I am so glad that you came," Elena said, giving him a friendly, but extremely awkward hug.

"You ask, I come, remember?" Damon told her, giving her a small, but sad smile.

_**We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why.**_

_****_

"How is Stefan?" Elena asked, she and Stefan had broken up six months ago and they didn't really talk much anymore.

"He is good, back with Katherine." Damon told her, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"I haven't really seen you around lately," Elena commented, assuming that he was just avoiding her.

"I have just been really busy with stuff," Damon said, refusing to say too much.

"Can we just get to whatever it is that you want, Elena?" Damon asked, he seemed slightly annoyed by her small talk.

_**You've been good, busier then ever.  
Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**_

"Damon, we really need to talk about what happened that night," Elena said swallowing hard, she wasn't used to apologizing to him, but she knew that she had to if she ever wanted him back. "I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sorry for saying that you had lost me forever. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry that I ruined what we had." Elena apologized, as the tears ran down her face.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.  
**_

_**These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,**_

The truth was that Elena was sorry, she was sorry that she had ever let him go. He had been a friend, a really good friend and she let a mistake come between them. She hadn't slept a lot the past few months. Her words haunted her dreams. Their conversation from that night played back over and over in her head.

__

_**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**_

January 25th, 2010

It was Damon's 169th birthday, but Elena didn't call. She knew that she should have, but she didn't because she had ended their friendship and she didn't owe him anything anymore.

The memory of that still haunted her. She should have picked up the phone and wished him a happy birthday because that would have been the nice thing to do, but she didn't.

_**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side**_

July 15th, 2009

She could believe that she had saved Damon from another vampire. Their road trip had been insane, but she had had so much fun. For the first time since her parents had died, she was able to relax and have fun, she even laughed. They were now on their way back to Mystic Falls and it would be time to get back to reality, but she knew that she would never forget all the fun she had had with Damon.

"Why did you bring me with you?" She asked, curious as to why he took her along on his little adventure.

"You're not the worst company in the world, Elena." He told her giving a small smile.

"I saved your life," Elena said looking over to the driver's seat at Damon, reminding him what she had done for him.

"I know," He replied with a smirk.

_**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**_

November 22nd, 2009 –Founder's Day

Dear Diary,

Today I realized that I am in love with Damon. It is wrong on so many different levels, but I do. Today he almost died with the tomb vampires, but thankfully Bonnie helped save him. I was so worried about him. The thought of him dying was the worst feeling in the world. I'm not sure what I am going to do about all of this, but I know that I love him and that terrifies me.

Love,  
Elena

_**Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.**_

_****_

November 24th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today I found out that Damon kissed me, or thought he kissed me. It turns out that it was really Katherine pretending to be me. I love him, but after finding this out, I am starting to worry about the way things are going. I am still with Stefan, but I care a lot about Damon. I have to end this before it gets way too complicated. Tonight I am going to tell him that I care about him, but I am in love with Stefan and it will always be Stefan. Wish me luck! I really hate this.

Elena

November 25th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Damon and I are no longer friends. Last night I tried to tell Damon that we were only going to be friends and he broke Jeremy's neck. Thankfully, Jeremy had on a special ring that protects people from stuff like that, but I still don't think I can ever forgive Damon for what he did. He hurt me so much. I hate him.

Elena

December 1st, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today Damon saved my life. We went to duke to research stuff about my birth mother and some girl Vanessa tried to kill me because she thought that I was Katherine. Damon jumped in the way before she was able to hurt me. I wish that I could say it makes up for all the awful things that he has done, but it doesn't. Tonight he asked me if our friendship was gone forever and I said that he had lost me forever. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I did. I guess this will all just blow over soon….I hope.

Elena

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time**_

_****_

Dear Diary,

It has been almost two months since I saw Damon. I never thought that I would miss him this much, but I do. I miss the little things, like how he would always comfort me when I was upset. I am going to ask him to come over tomorrow and hopefully we can work this out. I love him. I try not to, but it is impossible for me not to love him. I know that we will have a lot of rebuilding to do before we can ever be more than friends, but I need him back in my life. I just hope that it's not too late.

Elena

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.**_

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.

"_I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sorry for saying that you had lost me forever. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry that I ruined what we had."_

"Don't cry, Elena," Damon told her, wiping away the tears. "I forgive you. I know that you were just mad about the whole Jeremy thing and you have every right to be."

"But I'm not anymore," She told him, looking into his eyes. "I realized that I care way too much about you to stay mad. I realize that you made a mistake and you are sorry and I forgive you."

"I am so happy to hear you say that," He said with a sigh of relief. "I forgive you, too."

"Can we be friends again?" Elena asked him, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"We never stopped being friends." Damon told her, returning the smile.

_**But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.**_

All the time


End file.
